Robust security is imperative for network-based systems, particularly for applications that deal with sensitive information, to prevent unauthorized agents from intercepting, corrupting or publishing sensitive data. A suitable information security system must perform with minimum disruption to users to ensure that authorized users are neither erroneously denied access nor unduly restricted in their duties.
Furthermore, biometric data has long been in use to provide additional security. Biometric data measures and analyzes human physical characteristics for authentication purposes. Biometric data includes fingerprints, eye retinas and irises, facial patterns and hand measurements. However, concerns about identity theft through biometric data have not been resolved.
Accordingly, a problem common to security-based systems and biometric data is the vulnerability of the security functionality. Compromise of the security functionality and biometric data results in system failures, loss of privacy, data loss, fraud, and identity theft. This is a major concern, since attackers using techniques ranging from simple to sophisticated have compromised a wide variety of existing systems, resulting in the intercepting, misuse, corrupting or publishing of sensitive data. Therefore, there is a continuing need to include adequate security mechanisms to protect such systems and biometric data.